Return of a Lost love
by Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967
Summary: this a story about sakura wanting sasuke to come back home to the ones who love him and to try get him to back to her and back to his home village.Rate and comment please . Flames welcome but please try not to be so hard on me...
1. Chapter 1

Return of a Lost love

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the song that is mentioned in this story or in the future.

Normal talking or talking done by the author

_Sasuke talking normally_

_**Sasuke inner thoughts**_

_Sakura talking normally_

_**Sakura inner thoughts**_

A young woman walked out onto the field and that woman was Sakura Haruno.

Sakura started to sing her heart out…hoping that the one she loves is out there somewhere, somewhere alive and hoping that he can hear her song. Sakura is singing heart out to the on she loves the most…Sasuke Uchiha.

The last page of a fairy tale  
has been re-written and changed into tragedy.  
Even for one person"s heart who believed in it, it"s been lost.  
Love and dreams are nothing more but a sandcastle  
that"s short-lived, and breakable, even if you didn"t wish it so.  
But even now, I can"t forget  
of that song you always used to sing.  
It echoes in my chest, and I feel as if I might return to that day  
Definitely I can return to it, but right now all it"s been is a chain surrounding me that I will shake off.  
Our two worlds are linked together by the blue sea.  
Sakura continued to sing her heart out to the one she loves but she didn't know she was being watched by a certain someone. This someone was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, the one she loves with all of her heart.

*~*Sasuke P.O.V*~*

I started down a path that I hoped would lead me back to my home. Until suddenly I heard someone singing… it started out low and started to grow. It was the most beautiful voice I have heard in ages. I followed the voice to the source and I was shocked to find out who it was…

"Definitely..."  
"Love will conquer all, "  
"The constellations that decide fate can be changed."  
should completely vanish. All it is, is a cowardly lie.  
Like a jewel, the sea which shines bright as it"s nursed  
Engulfs everything with kindness and love, and gives seven lives birth and dreams to gaze at.  
So I"ve come back here.  
I won"t lie to myself any longer.  
I have my people to protect, and a world to protect.

It was Sakura! My old teammate! I didn't know she could sing, but I do remember my childhood when I heard the most beautiful voice…I fell instantly in love that day and I vowed to find the owner of that voice one day…

Definitely...  
The invisible distrust between another is a weakness  
to a love with no shape that I want to believe in  
Until I can finally feel the love within my grasp.

*~*Sakura P.O.V*~*

I knew he was here. I knew he was there…watching me, watching me sing the same song I sang many years ago…

On a bed of ripples, on the morning you woke up  
Everything ended and began again.  
Engulfed in the warm, quiet light  
my hopes matured, and returned to the sea.  
The bell of happiness rings out as the seven seas shine forth.  
A miracle of love that it causes is what I love most, and as we want to gaze at each other  
we gently kiss.

*~*Normal P.O.V*~*

The last page of the fairytale story  
is rewritten, changed into a tragedy.  
Even the heart of the only person who believed is lost,  
as if love and dreams were nothing more than a sandcastle,  
fragile, short-lived, empty, broken, deceased. I never wished for that.  
But even so, even now, I can't forget  
the melody you always sang.  
It vibrates in my chest, and I feel as if I can return. To that time  
surely, surely I will return. Shake off the chains that bind me,  
toward the blue ocean of the two connected worlds--  
Absolutely!

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura stuck rooted to the same spot he had found her in.

Only love can overcome everything.  
The constellation decided by fate can even be changed.  
Disappear! The cowardly lie, and the present, too...  
I dream of seven lives wrapped in the gentleness and love  
of our maternal ocean, shining like a jewel.  
Therefore I have come here,  
I will no longer drown myself in lies,  
because I have someone to protect, I have a world to protect.  
Surely!

Sasuke started to move toward Sakura thinking that he'll ask something and hopes he gets the right answer from Sakura then she'll get a wonderful surprise…

Blindness and suspicion are weaknesses.  
I want to believe in a love without shape or proof,  
Until the day that I feel true love in my own hands...  
On the morning that I awake on my bed of waves,  
everything will be over, something new will begin.  
Wrapped in a warm and gentle light,  
I'll return to the ocean full of hope.

Sakura heard Sasuke approached her and she had hoped that her song had reached him…hoped it reached his heart…

Look! Bells of joy are ringing, and when the seven oceans are giving off brilliant light,  
I want to gaze at the person I love most, and at the miracle of love.  
And then, softly, we'll kiss, won't we...

In fact the song did get to Sasuke's heart and it made him realize how much he missed his home village and how much he missed everybody in it…he also realized how much he loved Sakura.

Look! Bells of joy are ringing, and when the seven oceans are giving off brilliant light,  
I want to gaze at the person I love most, and at the miracle of love.  
And then, softly, we'll kiss, won't we...

As Sakura ended he song Sasuke was now in front of her…

_Sakura…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_I missed you Sakura._

_*gasp* You have?!_

_Oh indeed I have Sakura..indeed I have._

As if time had stopped, their faces seemed to move closer to each other…indeed time had stopped because it was only them now.

_Sakura…I…I love you_

_*gasp*!!_

_Sakura I love with all of my heart and I will not let anybody hurt you again and I will never leave you ever again as long as I live…So Sakura…_

_Hm?_

_I have a something to ask you._

_What is it Sasuke?_

_You'll love it because…_

_Because what?_

Then Sasuke went down onto one knee, pulled out a little box out of his pocket.

_Oh my god Sasuke…_

_Sakura will you marry me?_

_YES! Of course I would love to marry you._

Then Sasuke slipped the beautiful engagement ring onto her ring finger. Then Sakura looked at her ring finger and found out what it looked. She was in shock, I must have been so expensive! It had diamond in the center then surrounding it had other small diamonds and rubies.

Then Sasuke cupped Sakura's face in his hands and lead her lips to his into a passionate first kiss.

The end

P.S

I know Sasuke was accidently kissed by Naruto in the series but that was his first gay kiss experience if you ask me and the kiss with sakura that I had just described was his first real experience with a girl. Lol

Yours truly- DarkMoonLover


	2. Chapter 2: AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I AM HAVING A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK AND I NEED YOUR HELP.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME I WOULD GLADLY ACCEPT THEM.**

**I AM IN A BIT OF A DESPERATE HELP AND I AM ASKING YOU THE READERS FOR THE HELP THAT I NEED.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS.**

**SINCERELY YOURS,**

**CRYSTAL-WOLF-GUARDAIN-967**


End file.
